English and Dutch poems of life
by dutchsoldier
Summary: this is actually more inspired by the book than the TV show, it are some poems and such I wrote after I read the book. If you haven't read the book, go read it. The poems are in both english and dutch. gedichten geïnspireerd door het boek band of brothers, als je niet gelezen hebt, ga het dan lezen. Gedichten zowel in Engels als in het Nederlands.


These are dutch and english versions of some small riddles and poems and such. If anybody reviews that he likes it or if it gets any favorites or followers, then I will make a second chapter with more. No flaming about how short it is, it's just a try-out. Probably mostly religious people and chauvinists will like it. I got inspired for it by the book about easy company, second world war. (book name: band of brothers)

Dit zijn Nederlandse en Engelse versies van enkele kleine tekstjes/gedachtespinsels/gedichten die ik opgeschreven heb. Als iemand er een positieve reactie op geeft door goed commentaar, het bij zijn favorieten te zetten of het te volgen zodat ze weten wanneer er nieuwe komen, dan maak ik nog een extra hoofdstuk. Niet zeuren omdat het kort is, het is maar een uitprobeersel. Waarschijnlijk vinden vooral mensen met een religieuze achtergrond en chauvinisten het een goed stuk. mede geïnspireerd door het boek band of brothers.

English texts.

`Will you be able to keep your mind together, and defend your country or will you lose your mind and flee? If you have chosen the first option, then you'll be fullfully in your right to call yourself a first-class citizen. When you chose the last one, then your country has to be a tyranny, or else you are worth less then a filthy dog.'

'Who or what you are isn't the most important in life, more important is what you do with it. What are you going to do when your country, the innocent, your beloved ones or your religion are in danger? Are you gonna(going to) sit down and watch how everything is gonna (going to) get (getting) murdered out and destroyed? Are you going to flee because you fear for yourselve? Or are you even joining the enemy because you want a share of it too? Or do you do the onliest right thing and are you going to stand up to defend all that is good? Are you brave enough to fight back? Do you dare doing this one thing that will make your life so much more worth than it was before? Are you prepared to, if needed, die for your people and your nation? Will you be able to stand up for your religion? Are you going to resist against the bastards that attacked the good in an attempt to destroy it? Will you make the flag of your homeland rise again? Will you take part in the defensive wall for the innocent? Are you brave enough to form a living wall for your religion? Will you be victorious over the fear of death and charge forward in name of all that is good? Do you stand, there where every other retreats? Will you hold the line, there where the other surrenders? Are you fighting till your last breath with your bear hands if needed? Are you a hero or a deserter and a coward?'

Nederlandse gedichten:

`Wie of wat je bent is niet het belangrijkste in het leven, het belangrijkste is wat je ermee doet. Wanneer jouw land, de onschuldige medemens, je geliefden of je geloof in de problemen komen, wat doe je dan? Kijk je toe hoe alles vermoord en vernietigd word? Ren je weg, uit angst voor je eigen leven? Sluit je jezelf zelfs bij de vernietiger aan om het beter te krijgen? Of sta je op tegen de vernietiger, tegen het kwaad en verdedig je hetgeen dat belangrijk is? Durf je terug te vechten? Doe je dit enige goede wat jouw leven zoveel waardevoller maakt dan voorheen. Heb je de moed om zonodig te sterven, te sterven voor volk en vaderland? Kun je de druk aan om op te staan voor het geloof? Verzet jij je tegen de bastaarden die het in hun hoofd halen om het goede aan te vallen in een poging het te vermorzelen? Houd jij de vlag van het vaderland hoog? Maak jij deel uit van de verdedigingsmuur van de onschuldigen? Durf jij een menselijke muur te vormen voor het geloof? Overwin jij de angst voor de dood en storm jij voorwaarts in de naam van het goede? Ga jij door, daar waar de ander opgeeft? Sta jij overeind en vecht je door daar waar de ander zich overgeeft? Vecht jij door tot de laatste snik, zonodig met de blote hand? Kun jij deze laatste mogelijkheid aan wanneer het zover is? Bevecht jij deze vijand als een held te vuur en te zwaard, of ben jij een angsthaas die 1 van de eerste 3 mogelijkheden liever accepteert? `

`Het grootste probleem van het leven is volgens velen dat het eindig is, volgens anderen dat het niet altijd fijn is en volgens weer een andere groep dat de medemens bestaat. Er zijn echter ook die denken dat het grootste probleem ligt in het feit dat we niet precies weten wat erna gebeurd. Weer een ander meent dat het probleem is dat we geen absolute vrijheid bezitten. Dit lijkt mij echter eerder een voordeel dan een nadeel omdat met volledige vrijheid die ene procent van slechte, kwaadaardige mensen in een samenleving de rest zal terroriseren. We moeten wel vrij zijn maar onze vrijheid moet beperkt blijven, anders loopt het helemaal fout af met ons. Volgens weer anderen is het een probleem dat democratie en constitutionele monarchie bestaan, dit is echter een volslagen gestoord idee. Zonder democratie of een constitutionele monarchie kun je kiezen voor communisme, fascisme/nationaal socialisme en anarchie. Elk van deze heeft zoveel probleempunten dat het leven eronder ondragelijk word en je alleen nog maar een reusachtige arme massa overhoud en een enkele rijke die dan ervoor zorgt dat niets of niemand weer een normaal leven krijgt. Al de zaken die door mensen gezien worden als een probleem zijn dus regelmatig geen probleem, maar regelmatig zijn juist net de alternatieven hiervoor het probleem.'

'Het leven is zonder doel een reis met een doelloos einde en een nog erger begin. Echter, zodra het leven een doel heeft is het een van de meest waardevolle dingen die de mens kan bezitten. Dit betekend echter niet dat het leven makkelijk is of makkelijk behoort te zijn het is en het blijft een voortdurende strijd. En zoals elke strijd gaat deze het ene moment beter dan het andere.'


End file.
